


The Sleepover

by Klance_Convert



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Grinding, Keith is flustered, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Sleepovers, Truth or Dare, and Lance is bold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 12:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9072583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klance_Convert/pseuds/Klance_Convert
Summary: “What’s something embarrassing that your parents don’t know about you?”
This time there was no hesitation. “Masturbation,” Lance announced.
Keith choked, feeling his face go crimson. “Dude! You don’t just s-say that,” he stuttered.
In which Lance can't sleep, and a game of Truth or Dare, goes way off course.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first real fanfiction piece ever! And it's smut. Great. Hope you guys like it, and let me know if you have any suggestions in the comments section.

“I’m bored,” Lance whined from his bed. 

“Lance, it’s one in the morning, go back to sleep!” Keith grumbled in response.

“I can’t I’m too awake,” he complained. 

Keith ignored him, shifting in his makeshift bed on the floor. He liked sleepovers with Lance, except they always ended up staying up and feeling like crap the next day. Keith suspected it had to do with all of the soda Lance drank. They had already spent most of the night talking. He just wanted to sleep.

Apparently, that wasn’t enough for Lance. “Let’s play a game!” he suggested.

“No.”

“Aww, come on! It’ll be fun.”

Keith sighed. Lance would continue to pester him, so they might as well. Otherwise he’d never get to sleep. “Fine. What do you want to play?”

“Truth or Dare!” Lance squealed.

“God, really, how do you have this much energy this late? Fine, I’ll start. Lance, truth or dare?”

Lance thought for a moment. “Truth,” he decided.

“Really?” Keith chastised. “You’re the one who suggested Truth or Dare, and you won’t even choose dare?”

Lance huffed. “Everyone knows you choose truth the first time around and dare the second. Just ask me something.” 

Keith rolled his eyes. “Okay, okay. Who was your first kiss?”

“What?” Lance spluttered a little, “Keith, this is Truth or Dare, that’s lame.”

“Lance, just answer the question.”

“Umm…,” Lance hesitated. “I’ve... actually never been kissed before.”

Keith sat up in his bed. “Wait, what? Really? But you’re Lance, flirtatious ‘ladies man’.”

Lance shrugged. “Yeah, well, there’s a difference between how I see me, and the rest of the world sees me.” Keith was silent for a moment. “What about you?” Lance asked. Have you ever been kissed?”

“You didn’t ask me truth or dare yet,” Keith teased.

“Ugh, fine! Keith, truth or dare?” Lance replied, sarcasm lacing his words.

“Truth.”

“Have you ever been kissed?”

Keith scratched the back of his head. “Um, no. I haven’t either.”

Lance’s response was much more subdued than he’d expected. “Oh. Okay.”

Keith pondered it for a moment, then decided to move on. “Truth or dare?”

“Truth,” came Lance’s answer for the second time.

“I thought you said dares were for round two?” Keith asked. Getting no response, he asked instead, “What’s something embarrassing that your parents don’t know about you?”

This time there was no hesitation. “Masturbation,” Lance announced.

Keith choked, feeling his face go crimson. “Dude! You don’t just s-say that,” he stuttered.

“Why not?” Lance questioned. “It’s not that weird. It’s natural. Everyone does it. I do it, I’m sure you do it, the others probably do it too.”

Keith felt the blush expand from his face to his ears. “Well- I mean-,” he tried to object.

“Keith, it’s okay,” Lance reassured him, “there’s nothing wrong with admitting it.”

“You just said it’s embarrassing!”

“I said it was embarrassing for your parents to know,” Lance clarified. “But because no one ever talks about it it’s seen as bad. There shouldn’t be anything wrong with making yourself feel good.”

By now Keith had laid back down in his bed. He never talked about this. Heck, he barely even thought about it, except when he was in the mood. But something else was also creeping into his mind. It was curiosity.

“How,” he started, “how do you… get off, exactly?”

He could hear Lance shift on the mattress. “I don’t know, I mean, usually I jerk it, obviously. Mixing it up with speed’s nice, going from fast to slow and back. I guess it depends on how I feel? And sometimes I think of stuff, but who doesn’t?” He paused. “What about you?”

Keith couldn’t believe they were talking about this. How does he even respond? “I don’t know, the same as you, I guess?” he said, “I never really think about it that much.”

Lance sat up in his bed, the game long forgotten. “Where’s the weirdest place you’ve ever gotten turned on?”

“Gym, probably. Sweatpants are not my friend. You?”

“Church.”

“Lance!” Keith wanted to throw a pillow at him, but it meant giving up one of his own.

“It wasn’t on purpose! It just happened!”

Keith wanted to forget it, but found that his mind was straying to the image that Lance had conjured up for him. Lance, sitting in a pew, face flushed, trying to conceal his arousal. About him getting to go home and deal with it. Imagining, accidentally, his face screwed up tight as he finally found release.

Keith’s breath hitched, noticing the coil of heat in his own stomach. He sensed a sinking feeling, a torturous mix of discomfort and pleasure. He shuddered. Fuck. He was definitely turned on now.

“Hmmm?” Lance mumbled, and Keith realized he had cursed out loud.

“Nothing!” he insisted quickly. “Nothing.” He so desperately wanted to reach down and relieve some of the tension that had built up below his waist, but was too afraid to do anything, in case Lance would be able to tell.

“Are you sure?” Lance questioned. Keith could practically hear him raising an eyebrow in his words.

“Yep, I’m sure,” he responded, trying to will the boner away. Of course that didn’t work, the arousal staying right where it was. He tried very gently to roll his hips, as if that would somehow help with the pressure. It didn’t of course. Giving in, he reached under the blanket as his hand crept towards his covered member, cupping it gently. His breath hitched more strongly this time, followed by a long exhale.

“You’re hard, aren’t you?” Lance’s voice suddenly broke through the slight haze his mind had formed, much louder than it should be. Keith yelped and froze, feeling the color rush his face again.

“Keith, it’s okay. I- fuck. I kinda am too,” Lance admitted.

Keith’s pretty sure his brain just shut down after that. Lance’s words sent his blood south. He was afraid to look over, but imagined Lance right there, in his bed next to him, just as hard and aroused as he was. Shit. Why was that turning him on so much? It was Lance.

“You can deal with it. If you want,” he heard Lance continue. 

“What?” Keith’s heart jumped into his throat. “But isn’t that kind of weird?”

“Well I don’t know about you, but I’m never going to fall asleep with a boner, so I was just going to get it over with.”

Keith thought about it for a moment. God, how he wanted to do this, but really? What normal person jerks off in with their best friend right there? And yet… Lance did have a point, if just an excuse. Screw it, his brain said, so Keith let go of his remaining grasp on sanity, and took a hold of himself. He sucked in a long breath, because something was actually happening. He could hear Lance’s breath hitch, the tiniest sound hitting him at his core. Keith began to work himself, a small moan slipping past his lips. He could hear the slick sounds of Lance, as he too began to stroke himself.

“Why are you turning me on so much?” Keith wondered through the haze of pleasure. He slapped his free hand over his mouth, realizing he had said it out loud.

“Well-ah, if it makes you feel any better,” Lance started, “You’re really turning me on too.”

Oh.

Oh. Damn, that didn’t help. A shudder worked its way up his spine. 

“Keith.” Lance’s voice was much deeper and huskier, and the way he said Keith’s name should’ve been illegal. “Sit up for a moment.”

Keith looked up at Lance, who was still palming himself, his eyes half lidded. He bit his lip as another spike of heat struck him.

“Do you want to… come up here?” Lance asked, suddenly shy.

Keith’s dick twitched in his hand. Swallowing, he nodded his head, coming less from his brain than his cock. He sat awkwardly next to Lance on the bed. He tried not to stare at the bulge between his legs. He failed.

Lance stuttered, “Y-you know, if neither one of us has been been kissed before… we could, if you wanted to- but you don’t have to at all I won’t pressure you into it- we could, maybe kiss each other? Just to say that we did it.”

Keith looked at him. “Just so we can say we have?”

Lance hesitated. “Yeah. Is that okay?”

“Um, yeah, okay,” he answered, more whisper than word.

Lance licked his lips. Keith couldn’t help but shift on the bed. How was it possible that he was more nervous now than he was before? Tentatively, he leaned in and pressed his lips to Lance’s.

He didn’t know what he had expected, really. Not for it to be that good. Not for Lance to taste like Dr. Pepper and smell like coconut. Not for his lips to be as soft, as warm as they were. Not for him to regret it when they parted. Keith felt the flush creeping up his face again, inwardly scolding himself. It was just one little kiss. They had both been jacking off a minute ago! Why was it this that made him so flustered?

Lance stared deep into his eyes, his face just as red.

“That was…,” Keith started.

Lance cut him off, sealing their lips with another kiss. This one was deeper, with more hunger and intent in it. Keith wrapped his arms around his neck, running one of his hands through his hair. Lance swiped his tongue across the bottom of his lip. A small moan escaped from his mouth, and his hard-on was raging once more. It was almost embarrassing, how quickly he had been turned on by it. Lance, still kissing him, fell back on his bed, pulling Keith with him by his shirt. Keith went willingly, running his hands up underneath Lance’s shirt, just so he could feel his skin. They broke away for a moment, both breathless.

“Can I try something?” Keith asked him. Lance nodded quickly. Keith shifted and situated himself between Lance’s legs,so their cocks were lined up just so, the fabric of their briefs the only barrier between them. Hesitating for only a moment, Keith steadied himself and rolled his hips upward.

The two boys let out simultaneous moans, a wave of pleasure rippling through both of them. Keith felt his entire body shudder. It was different, but really, really good. He moved again, slowly working up a rhythm as he grinded against the brunet. Lance tried to help from underneath and roll hips upward. He could feel as his tip leaked precum, and his body arched as Lance reconnected the kiss. Locked in a fervent battle, the duo moved quickly against each other, rocking back and forth in the efforts to push them closer to the edge. Lance broke away again to suck on his pulse point, an act that had Keith dizzy and reeling. He, in return, nibbled back at Lance’s earlobe.

“Keith,” Lance panted. “Oh my god- oh my god, fuck yes fuck-”

Keith looked down at Lance. His eyes were rolled back, his face tight as he neared his release. His breathing was shallow and rapid, the most beautiful moans coming from his swollen lips. Keith can feel his heart pounding in his chest. All he could think about was that he did this. He had made Lance this way. And with a final moan, he was coming, his body shaking violently from the pleasure. Lance’s release was also triggered, quick breaths laced with whimpers as he fell.

The two laid in silence on the bed, underwear sticky with cum. Keith was exhausted, his body tired from orgasm. He looked at Lance, who was just as blissed out, and gently collapsed on top of him. He glanced over at the clock. One thirty. He could have sworn it had lasted a lifetime. 

“You’re pretty when you cum,” Lance told him.

Keith blushed. “You don’t just say stuff like that,” he said again.

“I don’t know,” he mused. “I said something like that before, and look where it got me.” He grinned at the boy on top of him.

Keith rolled his eyes, but a shy smile came through. He knew he was going to have to think about what just happened. This would change things. But right now he was too tired. Right now, he just wanted to close his eyes, and drift away in Lance’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys again. If you enjoyed, please click on that kudos button.
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: @klance-convert


End file.
